


entitlement

by fungifaeries



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, non toxic junkan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fungifaeries/pseuds/fungifaeries
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	entitlement

"I did something good, riiight? So I think this is the part where you kiss me!!" Junko's teasing tone was emphasized by her devilish grin, vermilion lipstick shining brightly as she leaned closer to Mikan, the latter's face becoming cherry red. How did this all happen?

Mikan was a volunteer worker for the nurse's office at Hope's Peak, naturally, since she was the Ultimate Nurse. It was a nice way to flee from the stress of her day, and aside for her patients, she didn't interact with others much. Except for Junko, of course. The fashionista, in a completely different class, strangely enough kept coming to visit her, usually sitting on the sidelines, playing with important equipment, and overall teasing her the entire time she was there.

Mikan didn't have any problem with it, though, and even if Junko could be a little mean sometimes... she enjoyed the company. Some days, it was the only thing she could use to get by ; today, was one of those days.

It was the sports festival and most everyone was outside, a few coming in every once and a while when they became injured, which was inevitable with the monstrous strength some of the students possess. Junko was sitting on one of the counters, swinging her legs back and forth as she hummed to herself, Mikan sending off another student with a bandage over their scraped knee.

"Hellooo nurse~!!" Despite the many times she had heard it, Mikan still jumped as Junko sang out to her, nearly dropping the box of bandages in her hand. Setting them down, she timidly turned to the other girl who instantly fluttered her long eyelashes, knowing how much she'd fluster the poor postured girl.

"D-Do you need some-something, Junko?" Mikan quietly asked, fiddling with her fingers and eyes flashing back up to Junko then down to the ground quickly. The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes and hopped back onto her feet, surprisingly agile on her high heeled boots as she sauntered around the office. Eyes now glued to the taller girl, Tsumiki shuffled to continue facing her, squeaking as she was suddenly flicked on the forehead. "E-Eek!!"

"Geeze, can't a girl hang out with her bestie?" Junko wondered with a playful wink, a crooked, yet attracted grin clicking her tongue before tucking a strand of silky hair behind her ear. Mikan pursed her lips and clutched at her own ratty, uneven locks as she cracked a glass smile. "B-B-Bestie...?"

"Oh don't get your panties all in a twist, kannie!!" Junko rolled her eyes before ruffling Mikan's hair, her radiant smile growing wider as she gestured with her thumb towards the door. "You'll never believe what I did today!!"

"Wh...What did you do?" Mikan stuttered out, still smiling softly as her mind repeated Junko's words over and over again, not so subtly blushing. Enoshima rolled her eyes and shook her head, but still giggled to herself, putting a hand on her hip as she raised an eyebrow. "I toootally just set Mukuro up with Makoto, finally!! I did something good, riiight? So I think this is the part where you kiss me!!"

"Wh-Wh-Whaaat?!" Mikan nearly choked on her own exclamation as she went faint, nearly falling to her knees as she pressed her hands against her face, fingers feeling very cool compared to the burning skin on her cheeks. Junko snickered, although even from behind her foundation her features could be seen dusted with light pink. "Don't worry, I'm not that entitled, though..."

As Junko's heels clicked behind her, she turned to Mikan just before leaving, and planted a kiss on her forehead. "...I think you need to be a little bit more entitled, kannie."

Safe to say, Mikan was left shell shocked on the floor, face steaming and a lip shaped lipstick mark left on the center of her forehead.


End file.
